Tsurara's Dilemma
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: This is my attempt at a humorous side of Tsurara(with a tiny bit of angst, of course). She's also a bit bitchy here so please, do enjoy. This is a two part story.


This is my attempt at a humorous side of Tsurara(with a tiny bit of angst, of course) since I need a bit of reprieve from all the works I've been doing for the past few days. She's a bit bitchy here, so pardon me for that. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

I'm Oikawa Tsurara. My friends call me Tsurara, or Yuki-Onna, whichever they prefer. Obviously (_or not_), I'm a youkai (a very powerful youkai, if you don't mind me adding) and just to be specific, I'm a snow youkai, thus the Yuki-Onna nickname. Make no mistake though, even though I look like an ice maiden at first glance, I'm a warm person by heart. It's true, however much other people (like a certain pesky neckless youkai) would like to snap my head off for saying that. I'm even a bit clumsy and awkward, which at times, becomes a laughing stock by everyone. I take no offense with it, I believe that it's just a part of my charm.

I've already lived for quite a long time, and well, that's all I can say. Disclosing her age isn't a girl's thing (and I'm every inch of a girl, just in case anyone forgets). What matters is that I look young and gorgeous and just not to make myself sound like a maniac follower of narcissus, this is coming from other people around me, not from me. I'm not that vain to praise my own self although I can't argue with that compliment whenever I see my own reflection in my mirror.

I like a lot of things. I like ice cream, that's for sure. I can live for a thousand years with just that but it's not like I have actually tried to do it. Goodness, I haven't even reached a 100 years (pretty far from it, actually). So for now, it still remains as a theory on my part. I like the snow. It's so white and pure, which reminds me of myself (and yes, I'm quite serious about it). I like to cook. I'm pretty good at it, the only problem is that anything that I serve turns chilly or cold, according to other people. In my own opinion though, the only problem is their bad taste in food. Cold ones are always the best.

I like scarfs, especially the one that I'm currently wearing right now. In truth, I have no need for one since I never feel cold, however, it's the first gift that Waka has ever given me. Nobody touches it except me (and Waka, of course). There's still so many things that I really like but what I like the most is Waka. I mean, who. Who I like the most. Waka is human (and also a youkai).

Waka, Waka, Waka.

Waka's real name is Rikuo. Nura Rikuo. He's been under my care since he was still in his diapers, thus I can write a biography book about him if somebody asked me to. I'm not a stalker, I'm just a great observer (and caretaker). Waka is the 3rd Supreme Commander, the current leader, of the Nura clan and I'm proud to say that he appointed me as his personal attendant. I thought I would have to wrestle with Kubinashi, our resident neckless youkai (and the one I mentioned before) who automatically causes my highblood pressure to rise whenever I see his face, to get that position but thankfully (or not), Waka doesn't approve of bloodbath.

Waka has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They change color, depending on what form he takes. Normally, his eyes take the earthen brown color in his human form and the velvety red color in his youkai form, but that distinction blurs on some occasions. It must be because in a few more years, he'll be entering adulthood.

Ooops.

That makes him a lot older than he actually is. Rest assured, Waka still looks as cute as he was when he was still a three year old baby boy. However, that description doesn't apply if we're talking about his youkai form. No, cuteness doesn't fit him at all. So, what describes him best?

He's gorgeous, he's sexy, he's dangerous. Okay, scratch that dangerous part. He's actually the gentlest person to ever grace this world. This universe. This galaxy. I only said dangerous because his mere presence causes my heart to set off with an abnormal rhythm. My breath shortens and my vision seems to spin. I may have been exaggerating but seriously, it's not that far from the truth. His presence is dangerous to my heart. Or to any girl's heart for that matter.

Speaking of any girl, there's this one girl who is a pain in my neck. As I've already said, I like Waka a lot so anyone who takes interest in him in a romantic sense means she'll be in my bad books. She's Waka's bestfriend or to be more specific, they're childhood bestfriends with such a petty reason that they became friends when they were in grade school.

For me, Kana (yes, that's her name and I know, it sounds so….well, boring) is just an average looking girl just like her average sounding name. Well, okay, to some, she's pretty, cute and all of those other adjectives that bear similar meanings. I'm not bitter since I'm gorgeous and all, but I don't understand what part of her is pretty and cute.

What makes the matter worse (for me, that is) is that I see her at least 5 days a week. As Waka's attendant, I have to accompany him to his school so that I can watch over him 24/7, ideally and strictly speaking. As such, I've become part of Waka's circle of friends, which includes Kana - no brainer. I've been inaugurated (such deep word, I know) as one of the members of Kiyo Cross Squad, a youkai investigation team set up by Kiyotsugo, the self-proclaimed leader of the group. I didn't think I'd enjoy human friendship that much. But I did. Everyone has become my friend, except for Kana of course. (Do I even need to mention that?) I don't like her and I know she doesn't like me too. I can see that from the glare she gives me whenever our eyes meet. However, we do act civil with each other. That and I can't leave out the fact that there's some few things that we agree on. Take note, I said some few.

Kana likes Waka but Waka never said that he likes her back. The same can be said about me but that's not the point. Besides, Waka told me that I'm the most important person in his life.

See that? Hear that? (Smell that?)

Augh.

The last part is supposed to make myself amused but it turns out to be lame, very very lame that I get this sudden urge to bang my head on something hard. My sense of humor doesn't make any sense at all.

That aside, Waka said that I'm the most important person in his life that really, it doesn't bother me if he's spending more time with Kana lately. It's no big deal that he's spending less time with me lately. Afterall, quantity is better than quality. And please, I'm not bitter or anything like that.

That's what I wanted to believe. Oh boy, how I wanted to cry. Crying is not my forte though, so I'd just rather create an ice sculpture out of Kana. I know she'd look good as one although I believe I'd end up smashing the sculpture to pieces. Sadistic thoughts aside, it seems that Waka's interest in Kana has notched a bit. Just a bit, I said. Just a bit. She's all he can talk about everyday and honestly, it's ruining my day. One time, I got fed up that I couldn't help myself and boxed his mouth with ice. His lips have been numb for a week and I was very much grateful for the peace it brought me. I should have been sorry for that but no, I wasn't a bit regretful.

As annoying as Waka's attitude has turned girlish when it comes to Kana, I still find it tolerable. However, things are starting to get a little bit alarming (although I'm still secured with my position as Waka's most important person). Now, I sound so childish but give this girl a break. It's not everyday that I get to say that. (I can say it as many times in a day though).

Tomorrow, Waka and Kana are going out. It's not of a big deal, except that Waka asked me not to come with them. Waka had never done that before so I take back what I just said seconds ago, it's actually that of a big deal. I wanted to throw a tantrum when he said that but I'm a grown woman and I was eating ice cream at that time so I just nod at him and continued eating my ice cream. (It's actually very delicious that I asked for seconds).

Thinking analytically about it though, Waka didn't say that they are going out for a date. He only said they are going out. Maybe – no, most probably, they are going to work on a project or something school related. Yeah, that must be it. But why only the two of them? And why is he forbidding me to come with them? I used to take pride in the fact that wherever Kana and Waka go, I'm always there. However, wherever Waka and I go, Kana is not always there. Actually, most of the time, she's not there. That's going to change tomorrow though and it's giving me a big of a headache.

Should I follow them tomorrow? Nah, I can't risk that. Being a detective or a spy is not in my blood so I'm going to get myself exposed to them sooner than later. I don't mind Rikuo finding out since he'd just think that I'm worried about him (which is also true, FYI) but it's a different thing if Kana is in the picture too. She's most likely to think that I'm starting to get desperate (which is also true, I think). That and I don't want her to think that she's becoming a threat to me. Now, I'm not being possessive or anything like that, it's just that being in love makes me a little bit paranoid (okay, maybe it's more than a little bit).

Should I fake a sickness? If I do that, I'm sure Waka is going to stay to take care of me. I know he cares that much. The only problem is, he'll get genuinely worried about me and I don't want him to feel that especially if there's nothing he should be really worried about. I do have a conscience and I'd feel absolutely guilty for such a lie.

Waaa.

This is so frustrating. I am frustrating. In the first place, why am I having thoughts of sabotaging Waka's plan with Kana? My Mom didn't raise me to be a bitch (although I admit I become close to being one at times especially if a certain brown haired girl is concerned).

I've wasted so much time just thinking about them (but it's not like I have other better things to do). With a sigh, I fix my stare at the unopened letter sitting on top of the table in front of me. Actually, the truth is, the letter is obviously something more important for me to get myself busy with but I know it's serious business and serious is the last thing on my mind tonight. Unfortunately, that last thing has become the first thing, the only thing, the now thing for me to do at this moment. The letter came from the Arawashi family and I have a faint idea what it's all about. Straightening my back against the back of the chair (since I've been slumping on the top of the table all this time), I reach out for the letter and open it. After reading it for a few minutes, I put down the paper on the table again and grimace.

I should have read this letter the very moment I received it. I'm spot on, it's content is more than enough to keep my thoughts away from Waka and Kana. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now.

I look out of the open door of my room and into the open the sky. It's so clear that almost all of the stars are visible tonight. It would have been nice if Waka and I are to sit together on the cherry tree and watch the night sky. He's probably asleep by now though, so I guess it's time for me to call it a night too. I need to to wake up early tomorrow to prepare breakfast and to get myself ready for my departure. See you in Lala-land, Waka.

* * *

There. I will post the continuation once i finish it. Erm. Thanks for reading.


End file.
